Dragonlord Tare'Al
Dragonlord Tare'Al was the reason for the Dragon Wars. It was said that the man himself is immortal. He is the Single Legend of Malona. Forging a path to the Age of Mortals. Biography The Dragonlord was born into the Noble House of Ishenrel, Rulers of Ishen'dral, the Dragon Fortress. It was said that all members of his family had the blood of the Dragon in them, however Tare'Al's power to wield it excelled all of his dynasty. When he was a mere boy he had beckoned Whelp Dragons to his call, by the age of thirteen, he was controlling larger drakes, when he was 16 however, he called forth the Black Terror, Kaloret. It is said that Tare'Al subdued the beast without so much as a strain, his family was the price for the power that Kaloret would give him. Tare'Al at this moment was corrupted, he sought power where he could. He conquered the Dragon Isles by the age of 21. By the Age of 25, he made the Black Rock bend their knee to the power. By the age of 28, he had control of Blazewood, The Morass, and Blackrock. All willing to bend for the Dragonlord. By the age of 30, he named himself Dragonlord, and called all to bend, destroying Lord Balrin to the corruption of power. At this time, Kaloret granted the man the life of a Dragon, immortality. As well as forged the Black Dragonscale Armor, from his own scales. The Dragonsteel blade Kaloret had gifted the man, was the 'Dragon's Tooth' a greatsword, but lighter then any sword one could hope to hold. It is said that the power of the blade was unmatched by any blade that any Mortal, or Dragon could hope to forge. Tare'Al wielded that blade to many battles and came victorious, until he slew the son of Lord Aran Haril, unleashing the Lord's Wrath, a Jewel, named the Jewel of Aran was used in battle against the Dragonlord, at the Dragon's Peak, where Tare'Al dealt a mortal blow to Lord Haril, but the Jewel seeped the Dragonlord of his powers, as Lord Aran Haril as legend tells, killed the Dragonlord. The power that exploded from the man, shattered Ishendrel, and broke the Dragon Isles. Leaving a ruined castle and destroyed land in its wake. However, Lord Haril fell, it is said that one cannot kill a man blessed by a Great Dragon, and rumours speak of Tare'Al rising once more to take rulership of all of Malona. One could confirm this truth, but visiting Tare'Al's Crypt in the Dark Forest. If one dared enter that accursed place. Appearance The Dragonlord wore an armor of jet black. His helm was his personal dragon. Kaloret's maw. The Great Black Dragon. His pauldrons were dragons breathing flames, as his armor below was fashioned as scales. He wore only one of two Dragonscale armor's in all of Malona. The other is said to be lost. The Dragonlord was rarly seen outside his hold of Ishendrel, but he was said to have shoulder length black hair, and eyes as black as the night. He was also said to be a handsome man, fit for any praise of beauty. He also was said to have a mans build, a bulky build, as if his body had seen a great deal of battles or workout.